Nuestro momento
by Rainha M
Summary: MORRILLA Cada viernes, su cena mensual, cómo olvidarlo? Se conocen desde que empezó la serie, amigas inseparable, aunque sus personajes no tanto. ¿Qué pasaría si una de ellas se enamora de la otra?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, sé que tengo una historia pendiente, pero no podía quedarme con las ganas de publicar este fic, me gustaria saber si les gusta o no :) Esta historia depende de ustedes**

* * *

- Señorita Swan... -

- ¿enserio? Regina, vamos a empezar con las formalidades -

- No hubiera pasado si usted no hubiera traído a esa mujer, pero los "hubiera" no existen, ¿cierto? - Emma suspiró y levantó la cabeza al cielo...

- CORTEN! - Gritó una voz masculina y las dos mujeres que estaban en escena se sonrieron y relajaron sus músculos

-Debo decir, señora alcaldesa, que eres un poco testaruda - comentó la rubia mientras acompañaba a Lana a su camerino

-Dejemos a un lado las formalidades, Emma - Bromeó la morena justo en el momento en que entraba a su camerino

-Bien, Lana, te dejo cambiar, estoy aquí en 30 minutos para ir a cenar - Jennifer se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón al puro estilo "Emma Swan

" - Claro que sí rubia, cómo olvidar nuestra cena mensual - Ambas mujeres se sonrieron y Jenn dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su camerino, mientras Lana cerraba su puerta.

* * *

Tenía problemas, de eso estaba consiente, desde el momento que comenzó la serie ella no podía dejar de mirar a la mujer, le encantaba, su forma de caminar, su mirada, esa sonrisa que cautivaba a cualquiera, claro que sabía quién era, la había visto en la televisión, pero nada se comparaba con conocerla en persona, entró a su camerino y se dejó caer en la silla frente a su espejo

-Jennifer, estás metida en un lío - Se dijo mirando su reflejo

- Cómo pudiste hacerlo? - Hablaba en voz alta mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara

- Ella está con Fred, no puedes hacerle esto - Se recriminaba sin dejar de mirarse al espejo. Ella era heterosexual, o por lo menos lo era antes de conocer a Lana Parrilla, sus relaciones eran con personas, personas que tuvieran un pene entre su piernas en lugar de una vagina, pero cuando la conoció, la primera vez que le habló dudo hasta de su nombre

* * *

_- cómo te sientes? - Adam se acercó a la rubia con un vaso de agua ofreciéndoselo a la mujer_

_- Muy bien, Meghan, Ginnifer, y Jared son mis nuevos amigos - Dijo la rubia riendo_

_-Me encanta saber que estás haciendo nuevos "amigos" - Dijo mirando hacia la puerta, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la mujer y volteó a la misma dirección_

_- Adam, esperas a alguien? -_

_- Oh sí cariño, estoy esperando a la mujer que hará los días de Emma Swan un infierno - Dijo riéndose un poco al ver la cara de Jennifer - y hablando de la reina de Roma, ahí está - el hombre levantó las manos mientras la mujer, que acababa de llegar, se acercaba a él_

_- lo siento tanto, unos pequeños asuntos antes de venir y un par de fans antes de subir, lo siento - Jennifer se había quedado petrificada cuándo vio a esa mujer, era la cosa más hermosa nunca antes vista, desprendía una sensualidad innata y estaba segura que era un ángel, pero qué estaba pensando?_

_- Emma Swan... - La voz del hombre la sacó de sus reflexiones - Te presento a Regina Mills, la alcaldesa - El hombre sonrío, cumpliendo con su papel - Las dejo bellas -_

_- Hola, soy... -_

_- Lana Parrilla - Completó la rubia mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer morena y le besaba la mejilla - lo sé, te he visto en la televisión - Lana le sonrió y Jennifer pensó que era la sonrisa más perfecta nunca antes vista - Lo siento, no me he presentado - La rubia sé ruborizó y agachó la mirada_

_- No hace falta, eres Jennifer Morrison, también te he visto en la televisión - Ambas mujeres se sonrieron - Un placer conocerte en persona -_

_- estoy segura que el placer es todo mío - Lana le sonrió y agachó la cabeza, la rubia siguió su mirada y se encontró con sus manos todavía juntas..._

* * *

** Es muy corto, pero necesito saber si les gusta :D, qué les parece? Diganme si les gusta, esta historia depende de ustedes, si les gusta se continua.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D**

**UN BESO**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia ha tenido muy buena acogida, gracias a todos los que comentaron, gracias a eso, les regalaré un capitulo el día de hoy.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

_- Lo siento yo… estoy un poco nerviosa… digo… ya sabes… la serie y todo eso – Dijo Jennifer tartamudeando mientras soltaba la mano de la morena, Lana dejó salir una carcajada limpia, y la rubia se sintió morir, de vergüenza y de admiración, pero si era casi perfecta_

_– No te preocupes Morrison, todo mundo está nervioso por la serie – _

_- En ese caso… Vamos por algo de beber, así se nos pasan – Jennifer recuperó la seguridad que la caracteriza y ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la mesa._

* * *

"- Morena ¿Estás lista? – Dijo la rubia tocando la puerta del camerino y entrando lentamente al lugar, se quedó de piedra a ver la escena que tenía enfrente, Lana Parrilla estaba de espaldas a la puerta, semi – desnuda, con unos audífonos en los oídos, contoneando sus caderas al son de una canción que sólo ella escuchaba y Jenn no podía sino mirar las curvas de la mujer, la ropa no engañaba, su cuerpo era hermoso, sus curvas bien marcadas, y ese trasero. Oh Dios! Que trasero, le encantaría acercarse y colocar las manos en las nalgas de Lana, masajeando cada rincón, apachurrando, con sus dedos, cada mejilla, alzando y jugando con esas pequeñas bragas de encaje.

- Hey! Morrison, estás aquí – Dijo la morena dándose la vuelta con unos jeans en la mano y quitándose los audífonos– Pasa, lo siento, no creí tardarme tanto, Fred me llamó y estuvimos platicando un buen rato, dame cinco minutos y nos vamos

- S..sí, aquí te espero – Jennifer no podía evitar la humedad acumulada entre sus piernas, y mucho menos ocultar la mirada de lujuria, en cuanto la morena mencionó a Fred, la cara le había cambiado totalmente, no le gustaba hablar de él, por una parte sentía celos y envidia.

Sí, envidiaba a ese hombre con locura, ¿Por qué? Porque él podía hacerle el amor a Lana, porque él conocía todas sus facetas, porque podía presumir de tener a la mujer más hermosa a su lado, porque quería compartir su vida con ella y Lana, no se negaba.

Pero, ¿Cómo negarse? Fred la ama con locura y ella a él, era detallista y encantador, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que su relación no era la misma, tanto tiempo juntos les hacía daño, a veces Lana llegaba a su departamento a las tantas horas de la madruga pidiéndole si podía pasar la noche ahí, y ahí estaba otro recuerdo, otra primera vez.

* * *

_- Sé que no son horas y que quizás no te importa demasiado, pero no sabía a dónde ir y… - La mujer hablaba entre sollozos _

_- Tranquila morena, pasa, siéntate – Jenn se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Lana a su pequeño pero acogedor departamento - ¿quieres algo? Café, té, un chocolate, puedo preparar lo que necesites – La rubia tenía una mirada de preocupación enorme, sus ojos miraban a la morena buscando algún daño, alguna señal que le dijera ¿qué debía hacer?_

_- Té, por favor – Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas, Jennifer le acercó una caja con pañuelos mientras se levantaba a preparar el té, después de unos minutos ambas mujeres estaban acomodadas en la sala – ¿Quieres contarme? O prefieres ir a dormir, la cama está lista y … - _

_- Fue una discusión horrible – La interrumpió Lana sin dejarla terminar la frase – Ambos sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos, pero… hace semanas que… que no tenemos intimidad – La rubia no pudo evitar la pequeña bola de celos que se le formó en su estómago – Yo estoy con la serie y él de viaje y hoy… hoy iba a ser nuestra noche, nuestro "reencuentro" todo estaba preparado pero… Adam me llamó y me dijo que me necesitaba en el set, al parecer viajan mañana y quieren adelantar el capítulo de mi personaje – Con cada palabra que decía sus lágrimas aumentaban, la morena dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia mientras ésta la consolaba._

_- Si te duele, no hay necesidad de que me cuentes –_

_- No, quiero contártelo, porque duele mucho, aquí – dijo señalándose en pecho – Siento una punzada en mi pecho… él llegó a casa mientras yo iba de salida y comenzamos a discutir, ni siquiera pude ir al set porque no quería que me vieran así -_

_- Tranquila morena, respira, ahora me encargo de eso – La rubia tomó su celular y marcó un número - ¿Hola? Adam, soy yo, Morrison, sí, lo que pasa es que Lana está… indispuesta y no puede ir a las grabaciones – La mujer sonrió – No tonto, no soy su manager, soy su amiga, sí, está bien, yo le digo, bye, nos vemos mañana – Al colgar el teléfono se fijó en la mujer que estaba recortada en su pecho, dándose cuenta de que la morena se había quedado profundamente dormida, Morrison sonrió y depositó un suave beso en la frente de aquella mujer que la volvía loca, y se sentía igual de mal a verla en ese estado._

_Se puso de pie y la tomo entre sus brazos, la cargó hasta la recamara y la recortó en la cama, se quedó unos minutos contemplando a Lana, no resistió más y pasó su dedo índice por los labios de la morena, se mordió los suyos mientras se acercaba lentamente._

_Estaba a punto de cometer la mayor locura de su vida y no le importaba, moría por sentir esos labios, por probarlos, y para qué mentir, deseaba sentirlos sobre su piel._

_ Jennifer Morrison le iba a "robar" un "beso" a Lana Parrilla._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. muchas gracias por sus comentarios **

**Me encantaría saber qué piensan de este capitulo. Y mientras mas comentarios más rápido actualizo, no me gusta el chantaje, pero así es más fácil saber sus ideas y si les gusta el fic :D**

**Ahora, haremos esto: Comenten el capitulo y dejen una propuesta de próximas escenas, qué les gustaría leer, qué quieren cambiar de "La vida real" etc.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Las adoro, prometo que en algún momento pondré esas sugerencias que me piden :D**_

_**Ahora... a disfrutar del capitulo **_

* * *

_Estaban a escasos centímetros… mas bien milímetros, la rubia podía sentir la respiración de la morena chocar contra su boca, las respiraciones se revolvían formando una sola, cerró los ojos lentamente y puso sus labios sobre los de la morena, dejó un momento sus labios presionados y luego los separo, sin abrir los ojos, quería memorizar cada pequeño detalle de ese momento _

_- Fred… - Susurró la mujer dormida y Jennifer abrió los ojos y se separó de golpe de la morena, su momento fue terriblemente interrumpido, cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez, no, nunca iba a pasar nada entre ellas, era sólo una ilusión de la rubia, una estúpida idea._

* * *

Cuándo Jenn regresó al "presente" Lana estaba terminando de guardas sus cosas, totalmente vestida – Lista – Exclamó Lana – ¿Nos vamos? – La rubia le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, salieron a la calle y el aire las golpeó, Morrison pudo ver el escalofrío que le recorrió a su compañera y se deshizo de su sweater - No rubia, así estoy bien, no te molestes – Dijo la morena mientras intentaba detener la acción de la rubia, pero fue imposible

- Los siento mucho señorita Parrilla, pero no puedo permitir que agarre un resfriado, así que nada de quejas – Lana sonrió tiernamente y movió su cabeza ligeramente a un lado, mientras que, inconscientemente, su mano tomaba la de Jennifer y con su pulgar acariciaba sus nudillos.

La rubia perdió el aire totalmente al sentir la suave mano de la morena en sus dedos, suspiro, intentando controlarse y le sonrió, ambas caminaron, tomadas de la mano a un restaurante cercano – Llegamos – Dijo Jenn con una sonrisa en su rostro, la morena no le había soltado la mano en todo el trayecto y parecía absolutamente normal

- Muy bien, entremos – Lana soltó la mano de Jennifer y se adentró en el lugar, la rubia siguió afuera memorando cada segundo – Vamos Morrison, no querrás quedarte parada, o sí? – Lana asomó su cabeza por la puerta sonriendo.

Una vez sentadas en su mesa, todo fue más normal – ¿Sabes? Debo admitir que estoy un poco impresionada por la reacción de los fans – Comentó la rubia dándole un trago a su bebida

- ¿Qué fans? Y en ¿qué sentido? –

- "Nuestros" fans – Jenn hizo un gesto con sus manos – ya sabes, todo eso del SwanQueen – Dijo la rubia poniéndose un poco incomoda, ya había pensado preguntar eso, quería ver cuál era la reacción de la morena, aunque sabía que Lana no tenía problemas con ellos, de hecho los adoraba.

Aunque debían confesar que al principio a ninguna de las dos les gustaba mucho la idea de ser "pareja" en las mentes de sus fans – No me puedo quejar – Dijo la morena mientras agarraba con su cubierto un poco de comida, tragó y siguió hablando – Y también debo admitir que tienen cierta razón…- Jennifer se atraganto con su comida y se precipitó a tomar agua

- ¿Por… Por qué lo dices? –

- Mujer, por favor, me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de la enorme tensión que hay entre nuestros personajes –

- … -

- Mira! La madre biológica y la adoptiva, peleando y odiándose por su hijo, la salvadora y la reina malvada, la luz y la oscuridad, si te pones del lado de los fans, entenderás su idea –

- ¿Osea cómo? – Jennifer seguí sin entender, estaba sorprendida, una cosa era que no le molestara la idea y otra muy diferente que lo entendiera y se pusiera en el lugar de las fans, apoyando totalmente el ship

- ¿Qué pensarías tú, como fan, en la escena dónde Regina invade el espacio vital de Emma? –

- Bueno… pensaría que esa morena quiere besarla –

- Exacto! Aunque sabemos que la realidad es totalmente distinta, otro caso, Emma Swan trae de regreso a la esposa de Hood, Hood y Regina, están juntos ¿Qué pensarías? –

- Que lo hizo por celos – Dijo Jenn sin dudar un segundo

- Claro! Esa es la ideología, aunque sabemos realmente que Emma no conocía a Marian entonces no pudo hacerlo adrede -

- ¿Qué pensarías cuando Emma y Regina se la viven peleando a cada momento? –

- Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso – Jennifer sonrió y Lana movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación

- Es así de simple, el buscarle un doble sentido a los momentos "SwanQueen" como ellos lo llaman – Ambas mujeres terminaron la cena y salieron del restaurante riendo a carcajadas.

* * *

**Regina**

_Después de entrar al camerino se sentó un momento en la silla mirando su reflejo en el espejo, ¿qué fue eso que sintió cuando se despidió de Jennifer? Siempre le hacía emoción sus cenas mensuales, le gustaba salir con la rubia y distraerse un poco de su vida, pero llevaba tiempo sintiéndose rara, Jennifer la miraba de una cierta forma que la morena no podía entender, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el tono de su celular _

_- Lana Parrilla – Contestó sin mirar quién llamaba _

_- ¿DÓNDE ESTAS? – La voz masculina del otro lado de la línea rezumbó en su oído_

_- Te puedes calmar, estoy en mi camerino –_

_- VOY POR TI – Por en tono de voz sabía que su prometido estaba enojado, pero no entendía bien la razón, a parte, nadie le iba a echar a perder su cena mensual con Jenn _

_- Te calmas Fred! ESTÁS LOCO SI PIENSAS VENIR A BUSCARME, PORQUE NO ME VAS A ENCONTRAR, HOY ES MI CENA MENSUAL CON JENNIFER Y SALDRÉ CON ELLA –_

_- LANA, SABES QUE TE PUEDO ENCONTRAR, ¿CIERTO? –_

_- Mira Fred, no sé por qué estás enojado, pero yo voy a ir a esa cena y tú no harás nada para impedírmelo, así que buenas noches – Antes de colgar Lana meditó un momento las cosas y dijo: - No me esperes, no voy a llegar a dormir, adiós – La morena colgó y suspiró pesadamente, no lloro y eso era bueno, no quería amargar su momento con Jennifer._

* * *

La morena perdió su sonrisa recordando ese momento, pero intentó disimular frente a su compañera. Al llegar a una esquina, un carro negro se detuvo bruscamente frenándoles el paso, ambas mujeres borraron su sonrisa del rostro y dieron un paso hacia atrás, Jennifer se puso frente a la morena en modo de protección, pero en cuanto Lana reconoció el carro dio dos pasos hacia adelante, mirando fijamente a la persona que se bajaba del carro

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, creo que es fácil deducir quién es la persona del carro, pero quise dejarle ahí.**

**También sé que tengo una historia pendiente, pero regresé a clases y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, así que quizás la otra historia la actualice los fines de semana nada más.**

**MUCHAS GRACIA POR COMENTAR, ME GUSTARÍA SABER MAS SUS SUGERENCIAS Y QUÉ LES GUSTARÍA VER, CELOS, AMOR, INDIFERENCIA, ETC. ESTOY PARA LEERLAS Y SABER SU OPINIÓN**

**Cualquier duda o sugerencia me pueden encontrar en twitter: RainhaM o AndreaM85773494 **

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! ¿qué me tardé? Bueno sí, pero ya entré a clases (otra vez :'( ) y tengo maestras exigentes y muy estrictas :s **

**aun no sé cuándo actualizaré mi otra historia, es más larga y los capitulos mas pesado, así que mientras estaré con ésta :D **

**Espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Tranquila morena, estaba con unos amigos en el bar y las vi salir así que vine por ustedes – Dijo Colin mientras se acercaba a Lana para besarle la mejilla y a Jenn dándole un beso y un abrazo bastante extenso, Parrilla se incomodó un poco y se sintió rara al ver que ese abrazo duraba demasiado

¿Qué estaba sintiendo? Ósea, que acaso este hombre no sabía que era su cita mensual, ¿Por qué viene a interrumpirlas? Estaban perfectamente bien, solas, las dos, la rubia y la morena, Parrilla y Morrison, Lana y Jenn, eran sólo ellas, pero no! El actor guapo de pacotilla tenía que llegar a interrumpir

- ¿Lana? ¿Lana? ¿Estás bien? – La morena fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Jenn cerca de su rostro y su mano en su hombro

- Sí, estoy bien –

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dicen, vamos? – Colin mostró su sonrisa de modelo que a cualquiera enamora

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? – Dijo Lana mientras seguía siendo reconfortada por una mano de la rubia en su espalda

- Él dice que si vamos a acompañarlo un rato ahí al bar, ¿Qué dices? – Lana no se sorprendió al conocer la propuesta del hombre y al escuchar hablar a la rubia no podía negar que el tono que usó la rubia con ella era de emoción, claro que Morrison quería ir a ese bar, hace mucho tiempo que no salían todos juntos y el elenco estaba un poco distanciado,

- Sí, vamos, pero sólo un par de horas – La morena no iba a dejar sola a la rubia, era SU día, SU momento, SU cena mensual, no podía dejarla sola. Algo dentro de ella se removía cada vez que Colin rozaba su brazo con el de la rubia, le hacía un cumplido o le guiñaba un ojo, esa sensación, la conocía muy bien, era la misma que sentía cada vez que su novio salía con sus amigas, aunque esos sentimientos hacia Fred los había dejado de sentir hace mucho… Esos celos, querer marcar su territorio, reclamar a la rubia como suya.

Los tres subieron al carro y entraron en el bar buscaron una mesa, se sentaron y Lana se tensó al ver como el hombre colocaba descaradamente una pierna en la rodilla de Jennifer. ¿Y ella lo permitía? Eso era el colmo, una cosa era ocultar los sentimientos y otra muy diferente tolerar que alguien más toque a SU rubia, o por lo menos eso pensaba Lana, que Jennifer era suya, pero Oh! Terrible error cometía, la rubia no era suya y nunca lo sería. ¿Cuándo pasó todo? Fácil respuesta, la primera vez que escuchó su nombre de los labios de la rubia. Sí, su relación con Fred estaba en decadencia por culpa de esa mujer, de su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes ¿O azules? Aun se confundía, estaba enamorada de Jennifer Morrison. Y ahora soportar los celos que nacían en su ser, como un pequeño gusano que se alimentaba de su sangre y crecía poco a poco invadiendo su cuerpo y nublando su razón.

Sin darse cuenta la morena ya había bebido demasiado y su razón estaba un poco nublada, Lana no podía dejar de mirar a Colin y a Jenn, estaban cómodos platicando, metidos en su pequeño mundo, hablando de quién sabe qué tonterías. La morena no escuchaba, no pensaba, todo le daba vueltas y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, colocó su mano en el muslo de la rubia, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran el jean, que las uñas rascaran con cuidado, su mano subía y bajaba, cada vez más arriba que abajo.

La rubia sintió una mano en su muslo y se sorprendió, ¿Cómo es posible que Lana Parrilla la esté tocando de esa manera tan descarada? No es que le molestase, al contrario, le gustaba, demasiado para su gusto, sentía cómo su cuerpo se iba encendiendo y cómo su humedad se hacía más latente, la mano de la morena iba cada vez más arriba y la rubia estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, ya no escuchaba lo que le decía Colin, ya no veía nada, su pensamiento estaba nublado, sólo sentía la mano de la morena subir y bajar por su muslo, haciéndola vibrar cuando, con sus uñas, arañó levemente su muslo interno.

Con todas las fuerzas del mundo Jennifer detuvo la mano de Lana que estaba a centímetros de su perdición, la tomó de la muñeca y acarició con su pulgar la mano de la morena – Colin, nosotras nos vamos, mañana tenemos que hacer un par de cosas – Se excusó la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y jalaba a la morena

- Claro que si Jenn, luego nos vemos rubia – El hombre le guiñó un ojo y Lana se acercó al hombre

- Sólo yo le digo "rubia", ¿Queda claro? – Colin rio y asintió con la cabeza mientras que las mujeres salían del bar, una con más dificultad que otra.

A lo mejor era su primera borrachera en años, Colin lo entendía y de alguna forma se le hacía gracioso ver cómo se ponía Lana Parrilla borracha.

* * *

Subieron al coche de Jenn y la rubia condujo hasta su departamento, al entrar encendió las luces y llevó a la morena hasta su habitación – Venga Lana, ayúdame con esto – Jenn recostó a la morena en la cama y comenzó a desvestirla, al ver el sostén entre los botones de la blusa se detuvo y suspiró, era demasiado para ella, no podía seguir o haría algo que después se arrepentiría

- Eres mi rubia, sólo mía – Balbuceaba Lana y la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír, deseaba demasiado que eso fuese real, que Lana y ella tuvieran un futuro juntas, pero era imposible, ella era feliz con Fred y nada ni nadie iba a evitar eso, suspiró y siguió desvistiéndola – Me encanta su tenacidad señorita Swan – Perfecto! Lo que faltaba, ahora Lana estaba con Regina, como la ponía con esa frase "señorita Swan" le encantaba, no podía estar más agradecida con los productores al hacer que Regina Mills le dijera así - Morrison… - Balbuceó la morena

- ¿Qué pasó Lana? –

- Acércate un poco más, tengo que decirte algo – La rubia contuvo una carcajada, nunca había visto borracha a Lana y le encantaba – Vamos, no tengo mucho tiempo Jenn – La morena hablaba como si fuese a morir y estuviese en su lecho de muerte y eso le divertía a la rubia en exceso-

- Ya estoy cerca ¿Qué pasa? – Las mujeres estaban a escasos centímetros, podían sentir sus respiraciones cruzarse

- Bien... porque estoy a punto de cometer la mejor locura de mi vida – Dijo Lana con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia y se alzó lentamente mientras atraía a Jenn hacía ella.

Las mujeres se fundieron en un beso casto, rozando a penas sus labios, Jennifer se sorprendió pero no rechazó a la mujer, quizás ésta sería su primera y última oportunidad de ser besada por Lana Parrilla.

La morena rozó con su lengua el labio inferior de la rubia pidiendo su entrada y Jenn no dudó en dárselo, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad y la rubia e colocó sobre Lana mientras seguían besándose.

De repente la rubia dejó de sentir movimiento sobre sus labios, abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al descubrir a la morena dormida, terminó de prepararlas para dormir y se colocó al lado de Lana para dormir.

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? espero que sí!**

**Dedicatoria especial ****(y única****) en está historia: Para mi Regina, mi DJDM, aunque andes en León, y no nos vayamos a ver un buen tiempo, por tu paciencia e ideas :D **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN, RECUERDEN QUE LA HISTORIA DEPENDE DE USTEDES :***

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS :D**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNETICOS**


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué había hecho? No, que pregunta más estúpida, claro que sabía lo que había hecho, había bebido demasiado y besado a Jennifer se había puesto celosa por cómo Colin coqueteaba con SU rubia… pero qué estaba pensando, Cómo podía decir que Morrison era suya, ¡Por el amor de Dios! Eran mujeres y lo peor del caso ambas eran heterosexuales, aunque para decir verdad, Lana tenía que aceptar que besar a la rubia no había estado nada mal, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y la morena recordó cada detalle del beso…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir peso sobre su lado derecho, no quiso moverse ni abrir sus ojos, sabía perfectamente dónde estaba y con quién, sintió unos cálidos labios recorrer su mejilla, barbilla, un delicado beso en su cuello y finalmente en los labios

¿Qué estaba haciendo Morrison? Y ¿Qué pensaba Parrilla al dejarse besar de ese modo? Lana tenía pavor de abrir los ojos, no quería chocar con su realidad y tener que ver a esa rubia que desde hace meses había despertado en ella mil sentimientos y emociones que creyó perdidos

Sintió la esencia de la rubia más cerca de ella y escuchó lo que le susurraba al oído mientras una mano recorría su mejilla – No me importa lo que digan, me gustas Lana Parrilla y desde ayer en la noche, después de nuestro beso, juré conquistarte y enamorarte –

La rubia se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, si planeaba conquistar a esa mujer tenía que poner su mayor empeño, Lana merecía todo, era una gran mujer y un ser humano inigualable, preparó unas tostadas, huevos, café negro y un jugo de naranja, buscó una charola y colocó todos los platos dentro.

Jenn se dirigió a su recamara con una enorme sonrisa, recorrió la puerta con el trasero y al dar la vuelta su sonrisa se esfumó, la morena estaba de pie colocándose su blusa, ambas se miraron fijamente por un segundo y Lana volvió a su actividad, la rubia colocó la bandeja en el buró y se acercó - ¿A dónde vas? –

- A mi casa – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

- No te puedes ir – La tomó del brazo haciendo que la morena la mirara fijamente – No después de lo que pasó ayer –

- Jenn… Yo… yo no sé lo que pasó ayer, no recuerdo ni siquiera cómo llegué aquí – Lana estaba mintiendo y como la actriz que era le salía de maravilla, ser actriz tenía sus ventajas en la vida diaria

- Oh no, no, no, no – Dijo la rubia sin soltar su agarre del brazo de la otra mujer – Claro que te acuerdas, pero no quieres aceptarlo, te recuerdo, fuiste tú quien me besó – La mujer invadió el espacio personal de Lana y ésta trago fuertemente

-¿Yo hice eso? – Preguntó con incredulidad, era su última carta, si la rubia no le creía estaba perdida – Lo siento Jenn, no quería hacerlo… estaba borracha y no recuerdo nada –

- Para ser actriz mientes muy mal – La rubia sonrió y tomó de la cintura a la morena, le recorrió un escalofrío por toda su columna vertebral – Pero si no recuerdas… lo ideal sería… refrescarte la memoria – Jennifer se acercó con una seguridad enorme a la mujer que tenía enfrente y capturó sus labios en un beso intenso.

Lana gimió al sentir la lengua de la actriz invadiendo su boca, ambas cayeron a la cama, Jenn sobre Lana, las manos recorrían lugares desconocidos, pero lo hacían como si fuese normal, como si conociesen el cuerpo de la otra, Lana llevó sus manos al trasero de Jenn y comenzó a masajearlo y estrujarlo.

- Oh! Creí que no recordabas nada, y para no recordar lo haces de maravilla – Ironizó Jennifer después de separarse de la mujer bajo ella

- Creo que estamos yendo muy rápido – Comentó la morena tapándose la cara con sus manos – Somos actrices, mujeres y con una imagen que cuidar – La rubia sabía que eso poco le importaba a Lana, sabía que era una persona excelente y de las pocas actrices que son lindas con sus fans

- Déjame enamorarte Lana, dame la oportunidad de intentarlo, de sentirte y saber tus emociones, dame sólo una oportunidad y si no funciona – La rubia tragó fuertemente – Si no funciona, me alejaré de ti y no volveré a molestar – Lana suspiró, estaba jugando con fuego e iba a salir quemada, pero no le importaba, pocas veces actuaba por impulso, pero esta vez, estaba segura que no se equivocaría de decisión

- Está bien, intentémoslo – Ambas mujeres se fundieron en otro beso más apasionado y con más deseo, las manos no podían estar quietas, el gemido que salió de los labios de Jenn al sentir las manos de la morena subiendo por sus costados fue suficiente para que Lana dejara de besarla – Basta, vamos muy rápido –

- Lo siento –

- Primero necesito hablar con Fred, no se merece esto, nos queremos demasiado para hacernos esto –

- Está bien – Jenn fingió una sonrisa, temía que la mujer se arrepintiera de intentar lo suyo

- Segundo, no podemos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, las SwanQueen perderían la cabeza y la prensa… ni se diga –

- En eso estoy de acuerdo – Sonrió Jennifer colocándose sobre el pecho de la morena

- Y tercero, no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti con fines más allá de amistad – Al ver la cara de interrogación de la rubia, Lana continuó – Soy celosa, lo que es mío nadie más tiene derecho a tocarlo, no soporto una traición y mucho menos un engaño, si estás conmigo es porque estarán en cuerpo y alma, entregaras el 100% de ti y más –

- Son muchas reglas señorita Parrilla – Dijo Jenn con una sonrisa despues de escuchar a Lana

- Jenn… conmigo es todo o nada, ¿estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

- Claro que sí, es contigo y quiero que sea nuestra vida, nuestro futuro, nuestra felicidad – Ninguna de las dos había sido tan sincera con sus sentimientos como hasta ese momento

- No te prometo una vida entera a tu lado, ni un futuro muy estable, pero te prometo que mientras dure lo nuestro será especial, disfrutaremos esos momentos especiales juntas –

- La vida está llena de momentos y quiero que tú seas parte de esos momentos Lana –

- Entonces será nuestro momento Jennifer – Ambas mujeres sonrieron y se dieron un casto beso en los labios – Vayamos a desayunar – Volvieron a sonreírse y la rubia se paró por la charola para desayunar al lado de su futura novia, porque eso sería Lana para Jennifer, su futuro…

* * *

**y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, siento mucho la tardanza pero ya comenzaran mis examenes y estoy estudiando como loca, prefiero un par de horas diarias a 24 hrs antes del examen**

**ESPERO Y ME PERDONEN! **

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS **

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN Y LOS LECTORES FANTASMAS :***

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS CIBERNÉTICOS :D**


End file.
